Grendel
Grendel is a young Ardanian Mage, who apprenticed under the great wizard Morandor. Following the Hunt for the Horns, he became the avatar of Dral, as well as the ruler of Doromir. After apparently killing his wife in anger with magic, he gave up mage-craft, and became the kick-boxer, Blood Wolf. He is currently taking part in the Wraith saga . 'Summary' *NAME: Grendel Darkmoon *OTHER NAMES: Baron Darkmoon, Blood Wolf *HOME:Originally Kingshead, Ardadain; now Doromir *BORN: 16th Oct, 1454 *AGE: 22 *LEVEL: 25 *RACE: Ardanian *PROFESSION: Mage 'Background' 'Part 1' Grendel was born in Kingshead in 1456 to Mabon and Sharlya Darkmoon. His mother was a dancer, whilst his father was a guard at Bar Nule. Grendel's grandparents died whilst he was only young, and Grendel didn't get much chance to learn about his heritage. Grendel was always a fast learner, and he even began to talk before he could walk. He was never really interested in sport and physical excersise, being more intrigued by the world at large. Mabon, being a strong-willed man, believed that Grendel was too soft, and he wanted to toughen him up. He sent Grendel to work in the local inn, when he was just seven years old. It was here that Grendel met Kayley, the inn-keeper's daughter. Kayley and Grendel quickly became good friends, as they saw each other nearly every day. Grendel also met an Elf named Karinon, who used to tell him stories about his travels. Karinon would drop by the inn every three months or so, and tell Grendel and Kayley all about dragons, and orcs, and brave warriors. But mainly, Grendel was interested in magic. Grendel and Kayley vowed that they would one day go on such adventures. Grendel also decided that he wanted to be a magician. This interest grew as Grendel got older. One year, Karinon did not turn up at all. Grendel never saw him again. As Grendel and Kayley grew older, their friendship turned into love. They began to talk about marriage. These plans were destroyed however, when Kayley's father found out. He had planned on Kayley marrying a nobleman, and stopped her from seeing Grendel. Grendel lost his job at the inn. Grendel and Kayley still met up, in secret, frequently. However, one day, Kayley did not turn up. Confused, Grendel went to the inn to look for her, only to discover that the inn was shut down, and the entire family had left. Grendel was under constant pressure by his father to join the army. He told his father about wanting to be a magician. His father was livid, and disowned Grendel. His mother, though, was more helpful. She told him about a village, Doromir, that lay just to the south. A magician lived there, who would be able to teach him. All he had to do was give the magician a letter, from his mother. So Grendel set off to Doromir, for a new life. Being keen to begin his new life, Grendel made the journey in two days. He met the magician, Morandor, at his tower. Morander sent him away, stating that he didn't need an apprentice. Grendel gave him the note from his mother, and Morandor read it, instantly changing his mind. So Grendel at last began to learn magic. He learnt quickly, and even began to add his own little touches to the spells, much to Morandor's aggravation. Grendel's life in Doromir quickly became an adventurer's life. He did frequent deeds for the people, even saving the Gemmels' young son from wolves. These deeds became common knowledge, and Grendel was sent on many adventures, for the villagers. Grendel's best friends were Bremmy and Mep. He also fell in love with Maree, after a brief crush on Pariel , Lord Azeroth's daughter. When Zardock stole the Unicorns' horns, Morandor lead Grendel and his friends on a long campaign to save them. Grendel learnt a lot on this campaign, including Arcane Magic, which he had long been looking for. Towards the end of the quest, Grendel was taken to the Temple of Dral , where he was given immense power, and great control of the essence. Using this power, he managed to stop the evil Zardock, and fulfill the quest. At the end of the quest, Grendel and Maree were married, and made into the Baron and Baroness Darkmoon. They were put in charge of the village of Doromir. Grendel had always hated nobles- Fate's irony had turned him into that which he had long condemned! Story by John Radcliffe. 'Part 2' Grendel's life took a tragic turn, only 5 months after the marriage. Whilst at a meeting of nobles, in Bar Nule, he recieved a strange vision. He returned home to Darkmoon Manor to find Maree in bed with his own father. In a jealous rage he unleashed his most powerful essence, destroying the Manor and half of Doromir, and killing Maree and his parents. In despair, he left the village, and returned to Morandor's shrine, hoping the old wizard would return to help him. Morandor never returned. He then teleported himself to the Vale of Unicorns, hoping that Mep could give him advice. The two of them ended up arguing, and Grendel punched Mep, and left. Completely alone and embittered, Grendel took to wandering around Rhutalath. He decided that magic was the main reason for his current woes, and vowed never to use it again. He shaved his head, in the manor of the Rhutalathian monks, changed his name to Blood Wulf, and tried to forget his old life completely. He had many small adventures, and met Leanna. Leanna's dying father asked Blood Wulf to look after her, and so he was forced to take her along as company. Later, he met Auberon, Berunez and Shadow, and joined their quest to destroy the six Wraiths of Vanacuiel. It was during this quest that he learned who Shadow really was. It was also at this time that he recieved a letter from Maree, announcing that she was alive. And that so was Grendel's son......................... Stats *'LANGUAGES:' Parzifan 7, Ardanian 7, Sylvani 5, Rhutalathian 3, Mizanian 2, Keledrakun 3 *'PP': 170 *'HITS': 152 *'AT:' 1 *'DB': 20 *'SPECIAL:'Transendence (as Background Option); Avatar of Dral: x3 PP, +50 to all spells. Access to all Essence lists. 'Primary Skills' Spell-Lists Character created by Paul Jones and John Radcliffe. Category:Doromir Category:PCs Category:Characters Category:Ardadain Category:Ardanians Category:Mages Category:Hunt for the Horns Category:Wraith Saga Category:Nuledor